thereapersgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Nishi District
also called yokonishi since there are a lot of nishi wards so this is where jomei and tsutomu are technically from even tho they became reaps in shibuya and jomei serves as a reaper a lot here Current Standing Officers Producer: Ringo Minobe Composer: Jou Otsuka Conductor: Kotone Koizumi Other Officers: weh Harrier Reapers: 'Jomei Iwasaki (Part-time) '''Support Reapers: '''uHHHHHH Previous Standing Officers fuck ill come up with this stuff later im tired of making up names '''Former Composers: '''Namiyo Maeda '''Former Officers: ' 'Former Harrier Reapers: ' '''Former Support Reapers: About The defining feature of Yokonishi's Games is that they have no specified length. They end when the Game Master is defeated, regardless of how long it takes. A Game's length often depends on how brave the Players are and on how long the GM is willing to serve. On average, Games last roughly two months. One month is considered to be short, whereas three is considered to be long. The longest a Game will last without the Conductor interfering and ordering it to be sped up is around six months. Its shortest recorded Game lasted only two weeks and three days, while the longest lasted eleven months and twenty-six days. Regardless of a Game's length, the time between Games is one month. Because of how long the Game in Yokonishi can last, it has been nicknamed the Endless Game. Player Rules Each Game begins with 30 Players, and whenever one pair of Players is erased, another enters the Game in their place. Their goal is simply to erase the GM and are given an abundance of time to do so. There is no set time at which Players may fight the GM; rather, the Players are allowed to challenge the GM whenever they want to. The Players who did not issue the challenge are given the choice to opt in or out. If the challengers lose and are erased, the Game continues normally. But If they win, the victors are given the options of erasure, Replayerdom, Reaperdom, revival, and, on rare occasions, Angeldom, whereas those who did not participate in the fight, called Stragglers by Reapers, are given a different set of options: erasure or Replayerdom. Stragglers are allowed to play the Endless Game a maximum of three times, including their original Game. Sometimes, if the Conductor, Composer, or Producer favors a Player, or if unusual circumstances prevented the Player from challenging the GM, they will be allowed a fourth chance, and, in EXTREMELY RARE cases, a fifth. Any and all entry fees taken from Stragglers in the Game(s) they lost are not returned. Reaper Rules The number of on-duty Reapers varies per week, but on average there are 4-6 of each type serving at once. Yokonishi receives a number of transfers from Reapers who want to try participating in the Endless Game, but many end up disliking it and do not return. If a Reaper grows tired of the Game while it is in progress and they want to stop serving as a Reaper, they can choose to be erased or take their chances with a Reaper Roulette; otherwise, they must persevere until the Game's end. In general, calling for a Reaper Roulette is frowned upon, so Reapers who want to quit are pushed towards self-erasure instead. If more Reapers are needed at any point, they will be pulled from surrounding Districts. Harriers are required to erase a minimum of one pair within the first week of the Game. Their erasure quota increases by one pair for each increment of 15 Players added. Due to the bounty of Players and the sheer amount of erasures a single Reaper accumulates over the course of a single Game, Yokonishi is considered to be somewhat of a training ground for Harriers. Yokonishi is infamous for overworking its Supports. In addition to managing Walls, they are also tasked with keeping track of all of the Players and Erasures within each Game and reporting their information to the Conductor at the end of each week. In addition, if at any point Yokonishi is running out of Harriers, Supports will be tasked with erasing Players. The position of Game Master is the pivotal in the Endless Game since nearly everything about each Game depends on them. Regardless of the length of a Game, GMs have to continue making missions for the Players. As long as a GM is unerased and desires to keep making missions, the Game will continue. If, at any point the GM grows tired of making missions, they can speak to the Conductor and request an Endgame Roulette in order to end the Game. The Conductor is tasked with overseeing the Game and keeping the Game Master and Reapers in check. Due to the fact that the Composer rarely interferes, they basically run the Game. If something goes amiss or a Game drags on for too long, the Conductor will be blamed and punished accordingly. Roulette System In order to keep the Endless Game from becoming too boring because of its length, the Roulette System was conceived. As the name suggests, the outcome of a Roulette is randomly chosen, and Roulettes often decide the fate of those subject to them. There are five different types of Roulettes: the Common Roulette, the Event Roulette, the Reaper Roulette, the Endgame Roulette, and the God's Roulette. Unless otherwise stated, all Roulettes involve each person being rolled for individually. The Common Roulette is held at the end of the first three weeks in each month and only affects Players. It includes small prizes, such as yen, pins, threads, and food, as well as minor penalties, such as disadvantages during missions or the loss of yen, threads, or pins. The Event Roulette is held on the last day of each month and affects only Players. The different outcomes for this Roulette are erasure, revival, Reaperdom, and remaining a Player. Players are most likely to remain Players or be erased and least likely to be revived. Players often attempt to challenge the GM shortly before a month's end out of the fear that they might be erased in the next Event Roulette. When a Reaper wishes to quit the Game, they may call a Reaper Roulette into effect. It only affects Reapers, hence its name. The catch is that if a single Reaper requests a Reaper Roulette, all of the Reapers are affected by it. For each Reaper, there is a chance for erasure, revival, being made a Player, leaving the District, remaining a Reaper, and being switched to the other type of Reaper. Reapers have the highest chances of remaining Reapers or switching to the other type of Reaper, while there is a very low chance of revival. Many Reapers strongly dislike Reaper Roulettes due to the chance of them being erased, so they are highly discouraged within Yokonishi's Reaper community. If a Game Master grows tired of their position and wishes to end the Game, they may put an Endgame Roulette into effect. This Roulette affects the Players, the GM, and sometimes the Conductor. First, there is a Roulette to decide whether the Players will fight the Game Master, fight the Conductor, be collectively erased, or have another Roulette entirely. If the Players fight the GM or Conductor, it is mandatory for all Players to participate. Winners of the fight are allowed to choose between the normal options. If the Players are collectively erased, only the GM will do another Roulette, this Roulette having the choices of being erased, remaining a Reaper in Yokonishi, or being banned from the District forever, with erasure having the highest chance because if the GM calls for an Endgame Roulette, they're essentially quitting their job and ruining the Game. The GM also receives this Roulette if the Players get another Roulette. If the Players get another Roulette, then they will roll for the options of erasure, revival, Replayerdom, or Reaperdom, with the highest chances of erasure and Replayerdom. If the Composer thinks that a Game has gone on too long and that the Reapers have not done their jobs, they will put a God's Roulette into place. This Roulette affects all Players, all Reapers, and all Officers, including the Game Master and Conductor. Everyone in the Roulette, regardless of their status, is given the chance for Reaperdom, erasure, and Replayerdom. The probability of each option depends on how angry the Composer is, but more often than not, a God's Roulette results in a high number of erasures. If the Composer is dissatisfied with what is decided in any Roulette, they may interfere and change the result. This does not happen very often, as Jou prefers to administer the Game from afar rather than interfere, but on rare occasions it does occur. The most common use of the Composer's veto is for Players that roll revival during Roulettes, yet they don't deserve them. Sometimes Jou vetoes the erasure of one of his Reapers, but this is very rare, as he doesn't know or care about most of them. History lmao Trivia * Such trivia. * Much amaze. * Wow. Category:Districts